25 days of Love
by venom234
Summary: Weeks after defeating Lord Shen. Tigress starts to enjoy Po's company but over the co.  arse of time she statts to enjoy it alittle to much. I typed this story on my Android so my spelling is off by a bit much so bare with me.
1. A Strang Feeling

After only 3 weeks after deafeating Lord Shen. The furious five finally looked up to the dragon warrior some more than others."Po that was so awesome what you fighting those can monkey. "Yeah you gotta teach us how to do that" said mantis. Po looked at Tigress, Tigress started to blush. furious five and the dragon warrior walked. to the training hall. " Po I'm very proud of you of what you did " said Shifu patting Po on the back. Tigress quickly looked at Po and remembered the hug she gave him and the hug he gave ger. She couldn't rememher the last time she got a hug but there was something diffrent about this one when Po hugged her she felt aroused and pleasured at the same time.

"Master Shifu I don't feel so well" said Tigress acting as if she was actually sick. "Well I you'll just have to sit this session out"said .Shifu with worry in his voice. The five and Po look at Tigress as if crazy. "Tigress has never done this before" said Viper. Tigress then walked to her room. "What the hell is going on" said Tigress yelling in her pillow. She then began to think to herself "Wow Po looked really sexy when he was fighting Lord Shen" said Tigress remembering what that day. She starts to feel tingelly inside like she ofelt like one of those school girls. Tigress has never felt this way berfore. She didn't know hownto react to this new sensation, but she did have a idea. So then she took off her pants and panties and with one finger she began smoothly and slowly enter her opening. She bit her lip to keep a loud moan from exiting her mouth. Shve did however moan in a Lsoft but low tone. . After 5 minutes of pleasing herself she then decides to take a ! wait" said Po. Tigress started to blush. "Are you ok Tigress we've never seen you leave training even if your sick" said Po with his hand touching her shoulder. Tigress gave Po a look of lust and extasy and took him in thr bathroom with her.


	2. That special night

As they both entered the bathroom a swarm question fluttered through Po's "Wyhy is doing this" and "Whakt was she getting ready to do" Po thought. Tigress then began to check the running shower water to see if it was warm enouor the both of them. She started to strip in front of Po. Po then began to stare at Tigress's naked body. Then Po began to take off his pants slowly revealing his boner. "Mmm look like someone is ready" said Tigress purring."I've wanted to do this for a really long time" said Po gentaly grabbing and rubbing her breast. Lets make this more fantastic" said Tigress walkintg toward he shower. Po then followed her and closed the blinds. Tigress proceeded to grind on Po slowly and significately. "Ohhhh...yeah aghhh baby" groaned Po. "You think this is good baby Mmmmmmm, you haven't felt anything yet" said Tigress moaning in pain and pleasure. She bge to grab Po's member and put it in her womenghood. Due to this action Po started to thrust. "Mmmmmm go harder baby, faster my sweet" moaned Tigress while her two fingers in mini kitty therefore bringing more pleasure to her. The feeling of the warm wated hitting there bodies brought and extra sence of arousingness to the both of them. She then place Po's hand on her breast. "Mmmmmmm thats it baby" moaned Tigress. After hours of shower love making th ey finally stop and get out the shower. They then wbalked to the bed chambers and noticed everybody was asleep. "That was amazing" said Tigress gentalyb kisbsing Po's neck. "I know right I s wanted to see you naked" said Po heading to his room. "Same here" said Tigress. They both went to therre room and went to sleep. "This was the best day ever" said Po going to sleep. TIGRESS AND PO FINALLY EXPRESS THE LOVE, BUT TO MUCH LOL. I DON'T OWN KUNG FU PANDA. SORRY FOR THE MISSPELLED WORDS I'M WORKING ON THIS STORY ON MY ANDROID PHONE. PLEASE R&R


	3. Explaining her Feelings

DONG!, the morning bell goes off and the furious five amd the dragon warrior are already and well prepared to start the day. "Good morning master" they all said at the same time. "Good morning students follow me to the training hall" said Shifu. The five and Po walked with Shifu. Po glared at Tigress and much to her delite she smiled remembering the fun, sexual night they had last night.

"Why did she that last night" thought Po. No matter what the reason Po still like what they did. "So how was your sleep Tigress" saihd Po breaking the silence between them. Tigress thenn turned to him. "It was great I couldn't stop thinking about me and you" said Tigress. The five and the dragon warrior reached the training hall. "Hey Tigress you ganna skip out on training again" joked Mantis. "Wow really she wasn't feeling well so get off her back and stop bullshiting around" screamed Po. Tigress looked at Po s if she had just seen a ghost. "Wow I've never seen Po stand up lke that" thought Tigress. She bega to blush at this thought. "Thats enough you fight your enemies not other" said Shifu. "Now began your training" said Shifu standing on the sidelines.

After A couple of hours of hardcore training then head to the luch room. Tigress snd Po were still in the training hall. "Po I think it's time for me to come clean" said Tigress gentally rubbing his shoulder. "Ok what is it" said Po. "When I first met you I hated you with passion, but when you defeated Lord Shen and took out all those weapons I saw a warrior not just my wamrrior a warrior tmhat I . want" said Tigress. Po was in amazment when heard this interesting confession. "So last night was a awesome way to say you love me" said Po. "Yes and forgivness" said Tigress. "Why that" said Po. "For all the trouble, hurt and I caused you when you became dragon warrior" said Tigress. Po then began to stare at Tigress's amber eyes. "Now you the truth" said Tigress standing and walking toward the door. Much to Tigress's surprise Po quickly got up to rush at Tigress and hugged her. "Thank you Tigress" said Po. "For what" said Tigress. "For everything" said Po while tears come down his face as with hers. They botch walked out the room and meet up with the furious five. "Where have you guys been" said Crane. "Just doing alittle more training" said Po. Shifu and the furious five just stare and the tiger and panda."So Po you ganna get cracken on these yummy noodles" said Monkey breaking the silence. "Sure" said Po heading to the stove. Po then glances at Tigress. Tigress notices this action and starts to blush.


	4. 5 Days Later

5 day after Tigress's confession to Po they both decide to keep there relationship a secret. "The one thing I dont't to happen is the rest of kung fu masters asking us questions every time we wake up" said Tigress. "I feel the same way" said Po. Tigress then started to walk out of Po's room and to the training hall, but Po quickly comes from behind and pinches her butt. "Oooooo...Po save that for tonight baby" said Tigress in a ariused and erotic tone. "Don't worry baby I always got enough energy to fuck you" said Po at Tigress. She began to blush and smile. They both caught up to the rest of the warriors in the training hall. "Ah Tigress and Po there you are we were just about to start" said Shifu. Tigress and Po took stance and began to spare. Monkey was on the swing loops, Matis on the spinning training dummues and Crane and Viper on the flames. Po and Tigress were sparing like theye mad at something but they trying to keep thier feeling consealed. "So after training you wanna go to Peach Tree and just relax" said Po throwing punches. "Sounds like fun" said Tigress blocking his punches. After accouplme of hours of training Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis head outside for mkore training with Master Shifu. Po and Tigress head to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Po grabbed a peach for him and Tigress. "Thank you" said Tigress. "Your welcome" said Po. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about" said Tigress looking at Po's jade eyes. "What you said to me this morninmg did you actually mean that" said Po stareing back at Tigress. "Of course I did" said Tigress stroking his cheek. "I meant that with every heart I hamve. I love you babe" said Tigress holding Po's hand. "I love you too"said Po kissing her neck. Tigress than began to pur. "Wait...stop Po please" said Tigress. "What's wrong baby if you don't want to we don't have to" said Po in a disappointed tone. "Oh no I won't it, but we can't do it here. Take me to your room baby" said Tigress gentally touching and rubbing his chest. "The two warriors ran to the bed chambers went into Tigress's room and shuted the door. LOOKS LIKE THERE AT IT AGAIN STAY TUNED FOR MORE. PLEASE R&R I DON'T OWN KUNG FU PANDA.


	5. Give Me All You Got

Tigress tackles Po to the bed and they began to kiss pationitly. "Oh yeah baby I won't it rough" said Tigress taking off her shirt and pants. Po began to gaze at Tigress's slender body and er D36 boob size. Po's member began to increase in size.

"Oooooo Po I want you so badly" said Tigress gentally moving Po's hand to her breast. "Imma give it to you DRAGON WARRIOR size baby" said Po taking off his pants. He then began to insert his index finger in her pussycat. Tigress then began to moman at this sensational feeling. She then places both of her hands and starts to coress her breast which brought double pleasure to her. After a couple of minutes of playing with Tigress's "mini cat" he then began to put Tigress on his "mini me" and starts to rub her on his member. "OH GOD YES more baby...more" moaned Tigress. Po began to pick up the paste while playing with her breast. Tigress began to moan louder due to this pleasing and pleasurable action. Po began to gentally stick his morning glory in her women hood and sensually and slowly began to bounce his lover on his smhlong. "Mmmmmmm Po" moaned Tigress. Po then began to finger her with one hand and gentally and sexually rub her waist. Tigress wished this sensation would last a lifetime but she could feel her excretments coming as was Po. After hours of sexual and passionate love making they finally stop and relax. Both panting from the intense and lustful time they just had. "Tigress I would had never expected you to be the one who knew how to have sex like that"said Po stroking her leg. "Theres alot of things you don't know about me baby. Like this" said Tigress. She began to slowly approch Po's member and began to wrap her tongue around Po's manhood. "T-Tigress what are you... Oh mmmmm...agh faster baby" said Po groaning. Tigress began to pick it up as her lover requested bringing more pleasure to Po. Tigress ceased the sucking and began to stroke. "Oh yeah baby im about to show you why they say tiger style is the best" said Tigress stroking Poa faster with every minute. Po began to groan louder. After 30 minutes of stroking she ceases. Po and Tigress lay on the bed stareing at eachothers eyes. "That was amazing" said Tigress streching. "This may have been our third time fucking, but it feels more heavenlevery time we have sex"said Po. "Well I guess we should go to sleep" said Po. "I love you baby" said Tigress. "I love you too kitten" said Po.


	6. The Next Morning

Tigress wakes up and finds herself in Po's room naked and still a bit aroused from last night. "Wow that was crazy"said Tigress gathering her clothes. Po then wakes up with lust still in his eyes but not enough to go for the naked tiger. "Hello my sweet" said Po gentally removing the cover from his body. "Oh hey bsby I didn't hear you get up" replied Tigress quickly getting dressed before the bell strikes. "What the rush we just got up" said Po sitting on the bed. "I know but the bells getting ready to rinig in like 5 minutes" said Tigress in a nervious tone. "Really" said Po in amazment. So with that said the to warriors got dressed and waited for the bell to ring. Tigress calmly walked out of Po's room and into her room. GONG, the morning bell rings. "Goodmorning Master" the warriors say at once to there Master. "Lets all head down to the training ground outside for practise" said Shifu walking out of the bed chambers. The furious five and the dragon warrior followed. When they reach there detination shifu begins to pair them up. "Ok now Po sence your the dragon warrior I have to put more pressure on you" said Shifu in a demanding yet smooth tone. "Of course Master" said Po bowing at Shifu. "Good, because I want to spare with Tigress and Viper" said Shifu in a kind of entertaining tone. Po then begins to walk toward Tigress and Viper with both eyes stareing at him as if he was a bandit. "Hope your ready for this Po" said Viper getting into battle stance. "Don't hold back"said Po in a determined and satified tone. Tigress then throw at punch and began to pick up her speed with every throw of punches. Po began to dodge and block her hit as if they were easy. Then Viper appears out of the shadows and began to swiftly strike at the dragon warrior. "Ok now Po sit this one out and let Viper and Tigress spare"said Shifu. Po walked to Shifu and sat next to him. "Now notice how they spare kung fu maybe about dodging but i won't throw some punches here and there" said Shifu pointing at Tigress and Viper. "Begin" yelled Shifu. Po began to stare at Tigress. He noticed her body movment while she was sparing, how it was so slender and sexy. "She has the fugure of an angel for heaven" thought Po. After 20 minutes of spareing the warrior began to head to the training hall. Po and Tigress followed but Po had other plans.


	7. When Im With You

Po took Tigress to the pool of sacred tears. "This is where Master Shifu tought me kung fu"said Po looking at the graceful pool. "How did it feel" said Tigress stareing at Po. "How did what feel"said Po in a confused tone. "You know kung fu how did it feel when you first got it" said TigressY. "It felt... right" said Po. Tigress had a surprized and confused look on her face. "Why you say that" said Tigress crouching down to Po's level. "I mean... I felt like I achieved something. I've always wanted to learn kung fu ever sence I was 4" said Po. "So what was stopping you" replied Tigress. "My dad kept saying that we are noodle folk" said Po. "So your dad kept you from doing kung fu" said Tigress her hand on Po's shoulder. "No I did I never found that motivation, but when I saw your face I knew there was still hope for me" said Po gentally whipping tears from his eyes. "You see when I first saw you I saw a strong, determined, strong willed, and incrediblely sexy woman" said Po gentally touching Tigress's cheek. "Awww that was the most sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" said Tigress with tears pouring down her eyes. Po then began to wpe the tears from the sad tigers eyes. Tigress began to lay toward Po and kissed him. "Tigress...I love you" said Po breaking the kiss. "I love you too" said Tigresspressing there lips together. With each passing moment the kiss became more harder and more passionate. There hand began to roam and explore eachothers body. "Oh...Po take me" moaned Tigress gentally moving Po's hand closer and closer to her breast. Po did as his lover commanded and began to take off his pants. Tigress then began to take off her clothes in a sexual and satisfying manner. Tigress could feel the pandas member growing with each passing minute. "Are you ready baby" whispered Tigress slowly reaching for Po's junk. "I'm more ready than i'll ever be" groaned Po. With that said Tigress began to slowly stroke Po's "mini me". "Aghhh yeah...faster baby" moaned Po. Tigress did what the panda requested and picked up speed. After a couple of minutes of that Po put Tigress on the bed and spread her legs. Po began to shove his little friend in his lover kitty. "Mmmmmm...P-Po your so big" moaned Tigress gentally moving Po's fingers to her opening. Po began to slowly insert and exsert his fingers in the now fully horny tiger. "Aghhh yeah kitten im about to rock the fuck outta your world" said Po increaseing his speed. Tigress behan to moan louder and louder with every insert. About 1 hour later Po takes Tigress and bounces her on him which cause more pleasure. After a couple of hours of love making Po and Tigress felt the end approching. "Lets call it a night huh" daid Po. "All right baby" said Tigress. With that said the two warriors make there back to the palace.


	8. The Unexpected

As the two lovers make there way back to the sacred hall of warriors Viper makes her to there location. "Oh my gosh where have you guys been were getting ready to start another training session" showing them the way. "Ok students today were going to do something alittle diff" said Shifu getting cutoff by the three masters appearence. "Ah, Tigress and Po there you are I was just about to explain what were doing today" explained Shifu. Po, Tigress and the rest of the furious five stand and wait for their masters new plan. "Ok students I want you all attach the dragon warrior" shouted Shifu. Po eyes began to widen as did Tigress's. "Yes master" said the warriors in a uncertain manner. The furious five began to make battle with the dragon warrior. Cran came for Po with a spiral wing kick but Po blocks it by grabbing his legs and through him into monkey who was coming with a surprize ambush punch. Mantis grabbed Po by his ears and spun him around but Po but Po through him. Tigress came and tackel Po to the ground. Po stares into her amber colored eyes. "Your eyes remind me of a beautiful sunrise" whispered Po gentally touching her cheek. She then got off Po. "You always know how make me happy babe" whispered Tigress helping Po up. "Po...Tigress may I speak with you" said Shifu impatiently taping his foot. The two warriors camly walk toward their master camly. The warrior and their master reached the sacred hall of warriors. "I saw what happened back there" said Shifu making his way to Oogway's staff. "Umm...what did you see uh master" said Po with a nervious tone in his voice. "Everything...and I heard everything" said Shifu with I smug look on his face. "Well what do you wanna hear Po and I are in love and there nothing you can to stop it" exclaimed Tigress. "Yes I got that part, but if your trying to keep this a secret don't make it look so obvious" smirked Shifu. Po andm Tigress had a look of confusement and relief. The two warriors bowed at there master. "Thank you master Shifu for understanding" said Po. "I just wish you guys would have told me earlier" said Shifu scratching his head. "Please accept our apology master" the tiger and panda masters replied. "It's ok we best get back to the training hall they probably waiting for us" said Shifu making his way to the training hall. The warriors followed.


	9. Pain, Love and Pleasure

The 3 warriors make there way to the training hall. "Oh there you are, where have you guys been?" said Crane in a nervious tone. "We had alil talk with master Shifu" repied Po. The rest of the masters had a look of curiousity on there face. "Ok-Ok everyone back to training" said Shifu snapping his fingers. The furious five and the dragon warrior take battle stance and began to train. Po was on the wooden warr ior training than ever. Master Shifu saw the panda working hard for h first time in a long time. Po and Tigress looked at each other and smiled Shifu noticed this action. "Hmmmm maybe this could be good for Po" thought Shifu. "So maybe after diner you do something" said Po ceasing hitting the wooden warriors. "Sure I'd love too" replied Tigress kicking one of the wooden warriors. Po began to smirk at what his plan was to do with her. Two hours later the 6 warriors go to the dining hall. "So…Po what are you making today" said Crane walking up to Po. "I don't know I might make some noodles with dumplings" replied Po. "Wow, alright Po I see you trying to be creative" joked monkey. Po began to laugh while walking to the stove. "That was good dinner" said Viper slithering out the dining hall. Everybody is gomne with the exception of Po and Tigress. Po started to wash the dishes. "So what exactly it is you wanted to do" said Tigress with lust in her tone. She then jumped on the counter and spreaded her legs. Po then stopped washing the dishes and came for Tigress's opening. Tigress moaned and purred wanting Po to go harder. Po theb began to lick herm opening fast and harder getting his tingue deeper and deeper. "Baby yes yes yes harder baby I want it so badly" moaned Tigress gentaly squezzing her breast. Po then proceeded to grab her by the waist and bend her over and began to thrust. This brought a maximum amount of pleasure to them both. Tigress then reached for a hidden dresser in the kitchen for a rubber dildo. Tigress then shove the dildo in her "wonder land" causing more pleasure to her. With every thrust the speed sped up. "Mmmmm yeah baby Imma do you right tonight, you naughty kitty" groaned Po while grabbing her breast. Po then put Tigress on the table the proceeded tothrust even harder and faster. "Oh Po baby it's coming you gotta slow down" moaned Tigress. Po felt his end coming to. "No-No baby I gotta speed it up I told you Imma fuck you right" replied Po picking up the pace. This action made Tigress moan louder. Couple of minutes later theh ceased and Po and Tigress put on thier clothes and headed to the bed chambers. On the way there they saw Shifu with a surprized look on his face. "Wow, you two really love eachother" said Shifu. "Yes, why" replied Tigress. "Oh nothing just asking" said Shifu. "Ok… well goodnight master" replied Tigress and Po. The two warriors walked to there rooms amd blowed a kiss at eachother.


	10. A night on the Town

THIS CONTINUES A NIGHT ON THE TOWN. I JUST FIGURED OUT HOW TO MAKE THESE PARAGRAPHS ON MY ANDRIOD. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

"Oh you did how did you like that" said Tigress. "It was the coolest thing I've every seen… Well next to your big breast" replied Po giggling. Po then noticed his dad's noodle shop. "Say are you hungry asked Po. Tigress's stomach started to grawl. "I'll take that as a yes" joked Po. Tigress snicked and walked with Po to his dad' shop. The shop wasn't open yet but Po figuured he would set a private table. "Dad are you here" yelled Po."Yes son im here. What is it you and" said getting cut off by the appearence of the tiger master. "Ok what can I do you and Master Tigress which by the wayis a honor for you to be here" said . "Can you set us up a private table" said Po.

"Sure thing any thing for my son Po" cheered . He then set up a table for two and Tigress and Po sat down. Mr. Ping started to make the noodles while Tigress and Po were at the table talking. brings out the noodles. "Wow these noddles are really good " said Tigress. Po began to stare at Tigress.

He noticed how her eyes sparkle in the shaded light. He also gazed at her body and how it was slender but so strong. "Uh…Po" said Tigress waving her hand in his face. "O-O I was uh-" said Po getting cutoff by Tigress's finger. "You don't have to say anything" replied Tigress. The quickly get up and walk out. Po throws some change on the table. "Thanks dad" yelled Po running out of the shop.

Tigress leads Po to a shopping market. This is one of the best shopping markets in the valley" said Tigress pointing at beautiful iteams. Po searched around the store and saw a rare onyx incrusted necklace with the phrase "LOVE IS STRENGTH" on it. He then quickky went to the cashier and bought this rare item. Tigress didn't notice this stunt but all she did was look at Po and start to smile.

After a couple of hours of browsing and shopping the 6 warriors finally make there way to the jade palace and into the dining hall. Po and Tigress stay behind and go to the room barracks. "Ok Po what is it you wanted to show me" said Tigress. Po reached in his bag and pulled a small case. "Close you eyes" whispered Po. She did as he asked. Po took out the onyx incrusted necklace and put it around her neck. "Ok open your eyes" whispered Po. What she saw shocked her. "Oh my god where did you find this it's so beautiful" replied Tigress. "I got it back at that market" replied Po showing her what the necklace says. Tigress's eyes began to tear up to the sight of the necklace. "Thank you baby" saidd Tigress. Tigress hugged Po tears pouring out of both Tigress's and Po's eyes


	11. Night on the Town Part 2

THIS CONTINUES A NIGHT ON THE TOWN. I JUST FIGURED OUT HOW TO MAKE THESE PARAGRAPHS ON MY ANDRIOD. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

"Oh you did how did you like that" said Tigress. "It was the coolest thing I've every seen… Well next to your big breast" replied Po giggling. Po then noticed his dad's noodle shop. "Say are you hungry asked Po. Tigress's stomach started to grawl. "I'll take that as a yes" joked Po. Tigress snicked and walked with Po to his dad' shop. The shop wasn't open yet but Po figuured he would set a private table. "Dad are you here" yelled Po."Yes son im here. What is it you and" said getting cut off by the appearence of the tiger master. "Ok what can I do you and Master Tigress which by the wayis a honor for you to be here" said . "Can you set us up a private table" said Po.

"Sure thing any thing for my son Po" cheered . He then set up a table for two and Tigress and Po sat down. Mr. Ping started to make the noodles while Tigress and Po were at the table talking. brings out the noodles. "Wow these noddles are really good " said Tigress. Po began to stare at Tigress.

He noticed how her eyes sparkle in the shaded light. He also gazed at her body and how it was slender but so strong. "Uh…Po" said Tigress waving her hand in his face. "O-O I was uh-" said Po getting cutoff by Tigress's finger. "You don't have to say anything" replied Tigress. The quickly get up and walk out. Po throws some change on the table. "Thanks dad" yelled Po running out of the shop.

Tigress leads Po to a shopping market. This is one of the best shopping markets in the valley" said Tigress pointing at beautiful iteams. Po searched around the store and saw a rare onyx incrusted necklace with the phrase "LOVE IS STRENGTH" on it. He then quickky went to the cashier and bought this rare item. Tigress didn't notice this stunt but all she did was look at Po and start to smile.

After a couple of hours of browsing and shopping the 6 warriors finally make there way to the jade palace and into the dining hall. Po and Tigress stay behind and go to the room barracks. "Ok Po what is it you wanted to show me" said Tigress. Po reached in his bag and pulled a small case. "Close you eyes" whispered Po. She did as he asked. Po took out the onyx incrusted necklace and put it around her neck. "Ok open your eyes" whispered Po. What she saw shocked her. "Oh my god where did you find this it's so beautiful" replied Tigress. "I got it back at that market" replied Po showing her what the necklace says. Tigress's eyes began to tear up to the sight of the necklace. "Thank you baby" saidd Tigress. Tigress hugged Po tears pouring out of both Tigress's and Po's eyes


	12. The necklace, Lovers, and Confession

Po and Tigress make there way to the dining hall. Tigress wearing the onyx incrusted necklace Po bought her. "WHOA Tigress where did you get such a beautiful necklacem" said Viper with excitment in her voice. "Po bought it for me" replied Tigress.

The five including Shifu look with amazment at the sight of the rare necklace. "I thought there were only four in existence" said Crane in shock. "Well I bought her the last one" replied Po.

Shifu gazed at the item as if it was a item of imaginable power. The warriors sat and ate but all anybody could think about was how Po got that rare piece of jewlery.

Questions started to flow through everybodies head. "So why Tigress, euPo" said Monkey snickering. igress and Po looked at Monkey as if they were get ready to kill him. "Well if you must know, me and Po are begining to become really good friends" explaind Tigress grabbing a seat. Po then snickered as he knew what she meant.

"Well then Im happy for you guys that your getting along" smiled Viper eating her noodles. As the five began to finish there meal they walked to the bed chambers for some rest and relaxation.

Viper walks to Tigress's room.

*Knock* "Hey Tigress can I talk to you" asked Viper. "Sure" replied Tigress opening the door. Viper enters the room looking at Tigress with a smile. "Ckan I ask you something" asked Viper. "What is it" said Tigress walking to her bed. "Do you like Po" asked Viper. Tigress sat down. "I more than like, I love him" explained Tigress. Viper's eyes began to widem and her mouth began to drop. "When did all this happen" said Viper still in shock. "When he defeated Lord Shen he had so much strength and we first made love it was so terrific" explained Tigress. "WHOA WAIT WAIT WAIT you and Po had sex" yelled Viper. "Oh my god you don't understand, having sex with Po was like having sex with a god" said Tigress about to take off her shirt but noticed Vipers presents. "Please don't tell anybody about our conversation" worried Tigress. "Don't worry I won't tell a soul" replied Viper.

With that said the Viper returned to her room and went to sleep and so did Tigress.


	13. I'm all Yours

*DONG* The six masters wake up and stand out there door. "Master Shifu is alittle late today" said Crane breaking the silence. The rest of the warriors agreed with Cranes logic.

Shifu slowly makes his way to the bed chambers. "Good morning students" yawned Shifu. "Good morning master" spoke the warriors. They then made their way to the lunch chamber to eat breakfast. "When you guys are done meet me in the training hall in 2 hours" said Shifu walking out the lunch barrack. Po and Tigress glance at eachother amd started to smile at the idea they had.

"So what are we going to do for 2 hours without training" said a curious Mantis. "I don't know this place isn't entertainment wise" joked Monkey. The warrior began to chuckle at Monkeys comment. Po and Tigress got up from the tabel and out the room. Viper remembered everything Tigress said about Po. "I wonder" thought Viper

SHIFU'S ROOM.

"Maybe this could give me time to thin, what kind of master would I be if I let this sexual phase between my students continue" worried Shifu. "But my students are in their 20's so I guess it wouldn't hurt and besides Po has gotten less lazy ever sence" thought Shifu. t

TIGRESS'S ROOM. "Mmmm baby im about to tare that ass up" said Po quickly taking off his clothes. "Baby I'm all yours" said Tigress in absoft seductive tone. With that said Po gentaly put Tigress on the bed and began to make out with her passionately. Tigress then began to take off her panties and insert her finger in her "prize" while Po was softly cooresing her breast. This action made Tigress moan louder and louder with every insert. An hour of rough sex later the two lovers cease their sexual moment and waited for their training to began


	14. What happens in the room, Stays in there

Shifu began to think to himself about the benifits of the dragon warriors relationship with t he tiger master. "Yeah this could be good" thought Shifu. "Now instead of Po being lazy and skipping training he now has a reason try his best and become more responsible of his duties as the dragon warrior" thought Shifu preparing for the training session.

VIPER'S POV. "Wow, I can't believe that Tigress actually loves Po. I'm happy for her she finally found someone she can spend time with" thought Viper smiling at this idea. Shifu walks in the dining hall to make his announcement. The 6 warriors notice their nasters presents. "Goodmorning Master" the warriors said together and bowed. "Training will begin shortly make sure your ready and focused" said Shifu with weary in his voice. All the master bowed as Shifu left the dining hall.

"So why do you think this training is so important guys" said Monkey. "I don't know but master Shifu must be busy if he wants us to wait for training to begin" replies Crane slowly walking out of the dining room. The masters left the dining hall except for Po and Tigress.

"So...did you like breakfast" said Po kinda in a odd like manner. "Yes I did, but im in the mood for desert" id Tigress licking her lips in a sexual and passionate manner. Po then began to stare at Tigress's list filled eyes and then knew what she was talking aboutg She then slowly take off her clothes makinfm the moment last. Po began to take of his but alittle faster. "Oh Po, I wish we could make this last longer" said Tigress getting on top of Po spreading her legs. "I do too, but 30min is all I need" smirked Po putting his member in her enterance therefore causing her to purr in pleasure.

BACK WITH VIPER. Viper walks with Crane back into the jade palace when she notices her training gear is missing. "It's probably back at the dining hall" said Crane. Viper then dashed out the Jade Palace and into the dining hall. She then stopped to hear the strange noises coming out of the hall she went to investigate. What she saw shocked her.

"OH MY GOD" yelled Viper at the vision of Po and Tigress having sex. "OH GOD VIPER WE DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE" paniced Tigress slowly getting off Po. "I-It's ok I just came to get my training gear" said Viper still alittle shook up. She then grabbed her bag and daeted out the room"Wow, did we just get cockblocked" said Po."Yes I think we just did" replied Tigress putting on her clothes. The two warriors left the didng hall and walked to the Jade Palace


	15. The Secret, I understand

Tigress makes her way to the Jade Palace when she spots Viper outside stareing at the sky. Tigress begins to make her way to wear Viper is sitting.

"Can I talk to you" said Tigress breaking the silence. "Sure" replied Viper patting a spot next to her for Tigress to sit. "I know this relationship between Po and I is freaking you out but" said Tigress getting cut-off by Viper. "You don't have to explain anything to me silly, Yes this is freaking me out but as long as I see a smile on your face I don't care who your in love with" smiled Viper. "Awwww thanks Viper you know if anybody walked in on is Im glad it was you" said Tigress hugging Viper. WITH PO.

Po walks to the pool of sacred tears and watchs Master Shifu meditating. "Uh… master can we talk"" said Po breaking Shifus concentration. "Yes panda what it is" replied Shifu alittle annoyed. "You know how Tigress and I are in a uh whats the word… relationship" said Po. "Yes and I also know that ever sence you and Tigress have been uh... dating you have done a excellent job at training and missions so therefore I will allow the relationship to continue and I'll keep it a secret" smiled Shifu. "Thank you master for understanding" bowed Po.

"Tigress,Po,Viper and Shifu make there way to the Jade palace talking about how this all started and the training happening. "So master whats so special about this training" said a curious Po. "Nothing"replied Shifu. The warriors looked at Shifu confused. "Yep I just need some time to myself" said Shifu breaking their curiousity. "Thats understandable" replied Viper.

The rest of the warriors cought up with Shifu and the other warriors and jlwent down to the training hall. "Like I told Po there nothing new about this training I made a dely so that I can have some time to myself" said Shifu opening the doors. The warriors their routine. Mantis on the wooden warriors, Tigress and Po on the swirling serpents, Crane on the shooting arrows fighting Viper and Monkey on the hook hoops. W.

With each warrior at a staion master Shifu looked at them with pride feel a huge amount of respect for all of his students. "The thought of two of my best students fucking really creeps me out, but when it dow to it it's acceptable" thought Shifu slowly walking out of the training hall. He slowly turned his head to rind his students still training. Shifu gave a small but noticable smile and walked out.


	16. Chapter 16The Mission

Shifu walks out the jade palace feeling relaxed and refreshed. "So this is what it's like to loosen up. I should have took the pandas advise after all" thought Shifu stareing at the sky noticing it's beautiful and peaceful image. Shifu's ears began to twitch as he heard footsteps approching.

"Uh.. master Shifu I have a urgent message for you" said Zeng breaking Shifu's moment absorbing the comfort and warmth of the weather. Zeng handed Shifu the scroll.

Dear, Master Shifu.

I am General Yong. We need your help. A ruthless vilan has tooken the sacred warsword of Juto. The vilans name is Dei Wai. He has been planning skeems to take out our military and leave China defenceless but with your help we can stop him. Please bring your best warriors. Word is he hasent left this part of China yet, we need to stop him before he does. Sinceraly, General Yong.

Shifu eyes widen at this shocking incedent. He then ran back to the training hall.

Shifu busts the door open, the master all stareing at him confused. "Po, Tigress may I speak with you both" asked Shifu. Both masters look with curiousity but then made their way to Shifu. "What's wrong master" said a curious Po. "I've just got word that the warsword of Juto has beeen stolen" said Shifu shaking his head in disappointment. "With that much power that one person could control everything" worried Tigress. "Yes, I know and I've got more bad news...Dei Wai has it" replied Shifu. The warriors eyes widen at this horrific news.

"Well whatever you want us to do we'll do it" said Tigress looking at Po with confidence. "I can always count on my students, oh and sence this is a very serious and dangerious mission so I need you both on your prime so...NO SEX" said Shifu walking toward the window. Po and Tigress looked at eachother confused and unsatisfied. "Uh...no sex" repeated Po in a worried tone. "Yes panda is there a problem" askes Shifu in a smart tone. "No master sorry" said Po bowing. "You set off in 3 hours" said Shifu.

The two warriors rushed to the bed chambers to gather supplies and all they needed. PO'S ROOM. "This isn't going to work" thought Po grabbing all his clothes. Tigress then walks in leaning on Po's door glaring at Po. Po then turns around and notices her presents. "Oh Tigress I...uh didn't see you there. "Uh huh anyway we could still have sex while were still on " said Tigress getting closer to Po. "How? Shifu said we can't" replied Po. "Baby you gotta stop being a goodie-too-shoes he never has to know we did" said Tigress touching lips with Po.

The two warriors got their things packed and headed out the Jade Palace.


	17. The Journey

The two reached the the stairs. "Why is there so many stairs" said Po panting. "I don't you know what's weird I always had that question in my head" chuckled Tigress helping Po off the grounmd. Po and Tigress began to walk they heard panting, they turned and noticed Shifu running toward them. "I forgot to mention there is a cabin house near the forest Dei Wai is staying" said Shifu giving them a map to the forest.

"Thank you master" bowed the two warriors. With that said the two warriors began to run out of the village, quickly making it out know they can't waist any time.

30 MINUTES LATER. Po and Tigress stop running for a quick break. Po was begining to pant hard due to the fact that he ran 30 minutes without stopping. "Wow baby youmr getting faster" said Tigress sitting on the ground. "Yeah *huff* sence im the dragon warrior, Shifu wants me to get rid of all my weaknesses and sence thats running he's been making me run 2 miles non-stop" said Po regaining his breath. Tigress looked at Po with surprise. "You wanna know somthing hun" said Tigress getting back up and began to look at Pon sensually. "That's kinda hot" said Tigress hetting up and began to slowly walk toward Po.

Both warriors eyes filled with lust as their lips met one another. "Lets wait until we get to the cabin baby " said Tigress breaking the kiss. Po agreed with his lovers statment and got up from the ground. "So I guess we start running now" asked Po in a disappointed tone. "Yes, if you ever wanna see how it feel to fuck in the forest and be as loud as we want" replied Tigress in a sexual manner. Po gave Tigress a look of sensation. "Lets go" said Po running as fast as he could. Tigress right behind him.

"I never thought that Tigress would be the one to go against Shifu's order like that. She must want me a whole lot to disobey Shifu like that" thought Po running beside Tigress. Po noticed how eligant her body looks while shes running. "Oh my god shes like a goddes" thought Po.

TIGRESS'S POV.

"We gotta hurry up and get that cabin. It's about we can have sex without fearing someone would hear" thought Tigress.


	18. The Ambush

After about 3 hours of running the two masters come across a detour. "Ok it says to make a right here and another 2 miles" said Tigress showing Po the map. "Then were there?" said Po curiously scratching his head. "Yep...well almost. Then we got another quater mile" replied Tigress pointing in the right path. "Alright, only 2 miles" said Po getting into running stance.

1 MILE LATER. "Ohhh shit I this running is giving me a headache" said Po begining to slow down. Tigress began to slow down as well and comfort him. "We can walk the rest of the way there if head hurts" said Tigress grabbing Po's and helped him up. "Thanks hun" replied Po smiling at her suggestion. Then out of the bushes bandits came and tried to ambush them. "Take out the dragon warrior" said the leader of the pack in aggresion. "What about the tiger" said one of the wolf bandits. "We could use her for entertainment if you know what I mean" replies the wolf bandit leader.

This action made Po's blood boil with rage. "You disgusting peace of shit i'll kill you" said Tigress getting in attach stance. Po got infront of her interrupting her stance. "I got em" said Po craking his neck. One bandit lounged at Po but Po quickly doged and grabbed his neck and snapped it causing everbody to freeze in shock. Even Tigress was surprized at what Po did.

"Wow, Po is the nicest most non-brutal guy I've ever seen but to see Po kill sombody" said Tigress still in shock. "Nobody talks to my girl like that" yelled Po his anger slowly increasing. Tigress's eyes began to widen after what she just heard. "Everybody attack the panda" yelled the bandit leader. All the wolfs jumped in the air ready to attack, but Po had alittle surprise. "FEET OF FURY" yelled Po jumping in the air. Po began to through kicks as fast as the wind.

The wolf bandits began to charge at Po as soon as he hits the ground trying to catch him off guard. In only 14 minutes he took out half the bandits. Tigress had a look of amazment and surprize in her eyes. Po walks up to Tigress and helps her off the ground. "Are you ok" said Po in consirn. "Yeah Im fine, but why did you do that" said Tigress stareing into Po's. "They were ganna hurt you and can't let that happem to someone I love too much" replied Po getting closer to Tigress. Tigress's eyes began to tear up when she heard those words. "Oh Po I love you" said Tigress hugging Po. "I love you too" replied Po.


	19. The Cabin

GON, the masters of the jade palace all wake up with the exception of the dragon warrior and master Tigress. "Somebody should go wake up those two before Shifu comes" said Mantis walking to Tigress door just to find out shes gone. The warriors look with confusment. "I'll check in Po's room" said Crane opening Po's door. "He's gone two" said Crane with a look of confusment.

"Hello students I see you all noticed Tigress and Po are gone. Well thats because I sent them on a mission to retrieve the warsword of Juto" explained Shifu. "What happened to it" said a curious Viper. "It was stolen by Dei Wai" said Shifu. The warriors look with surprizment as this shocking news.

"So they wanted Tigress and Po?" said a curious Monkey. "Not exactly, but it seemed like a good choice" said Shifu walking away.

WITH PO AND TIGRESS. The two warriors begin to start running to avoid another ambush. "So are we almost there? said Po trying to catch up with Tigress. "I think so about another 100 feet" replied Tigress slowing down. "Ok hopefully this could be a peaceful walk with no surprizes" said Po walking along Tigress. The two bgan to walk and talk about their lives. "It still shocks me how the kids didn't like you, your the most interesting woman I've ever met" said Po. "Aww im touched" replied Tigress smiling at Po's comment.

Po began to look at the map noticing that they have reached theor destination. "Were here" said Po pointing at the cabin. "Great lets hurry and go in my feet are killing me" replied Tugress running to the door. "You don't have to tell me twice" chuckled Po right behind Tigress. Tigress opens the door and stairs at the room with amazment. The room was big and had beautiful features like golden fan on the wall that had the words courage and love and had a unique original chinese design. "Wow this is beautiful" said Tigress still in shock of this amazing sight of the room. " matches your personality baby strong, beautiful, and one-of-kind" said Po in a romantic tone.

Tigress's eyes began to stare at Po in a sensual manner. "You know were are alone right now" said Tigress purring in asexual appearence. Po slowly walked to Tigress and brought to the bedroom upstairs.

They both began to take off their clothes. They soon met lips while exploring eachothers body. Tigress got on tge bed taunting Po with her fingers telling him to come her. Po then began to rub her enterence softly and sensually therefore causing her to purr in pleasure. "Oh P-Po take me baby" moaned Tigress curresing her breast causing her to moan alittle louder. Po was licking, sucking, and teasing her enterence like never before. Po soon got up and layed on the bed with Tigress on top in the reverse cowgirl position. She began to bounce slowly on Po's rod making him grunt forore. She began to pick up the speed while had one hand rubbing her enterence and the other rubbing her breast.

"OH GOD yes baby faster, harder baby" moaned Tigress in extreme pleasure. "Oh baby it's about to happen" groaned Po picking up speed. Tigress began to moan pouder at this feeling of sensational sex. After a few minutes Po began to let out his juice in her as did Tigress and they began to lay together to tired to say anything. Both lover began to fall asleep still feeling the sensation they just had


	20. A good morning

The next morning the lover wake up from a relaxing a satifying yesturday night. "Hey baby how was your sleep" yawned Tigress streching. "It was awesome, how about yours?" replied Po slowly getting out of bed. Po then got up and went to the kithen. "What do you want for breakfast hun?" asked Po getting out the pancake batter. "Pancakes sound nice" smiled Tigress wrapping herself in a genuine golden fabric with roses on it. Po looked at Tigress with amazment as the sight of her wearing this beautiful robe made him feel joyful.

"Wow you look so beautiful" said Po stareing at her dreamly. "Awww your so sweet" replied Tigress hugging Po amd giving him a kiss. Tigress walks to the living room swaying her waist and tail knowing Po was watching. Po notices what shes doing and continuses to stare at her body sexually. Po turns his head to the mixing bowl. "Wow, shes a keeper" thought Po. Po giggled at this while mixing the batter.

AT THE JADE PALACE. The warriors began to head into the lunch barracks to eat breakfast. "It sure feels diffrent with Po and Tigress not here" said Viper breaking the silence. "I bet Tigress is beating up Po right now" said Mantis chuckeling. Viper began to shake her head. "If only they knew" thought Viper.

BACK WITH TIGRESS AND PO. Po sat down next to Tigress to keep her company. They sat next to the window witch had a great view of the sky. The sky had a perfect mix of orange and dark blue with semi clouds froming making the view more fantastic to look at. "You ever stop and think about the beauty in the world" said Tigress resting his shoulder. "I dont't need to think about it because I have one of those beauties right next to me" repiled Po kissing her forehead. "I love you souch" said Tigress with tears forming in her eyes. "I love you too" replied Po stareing at her necklace he got her. Tigress than got up and walked to the room. "Imma go change into something more confortable" said Tigress winking at Po. "Oook" replied Po.

A couple minutes later Tigress walks out the room wearing a two-piece and began to walk slowly to Po who was still looking at the sky. "Oooooh Po" said Tigress seductivly. Po looked to only see a half naked Tigress sexually approching him. "Someones alittle horny" joked Po approching Tigress. "I'm all yours tonight babe" said Tigress taking off her top. Her breast bounced alittle as Po took her to tge bed room. Po lightly put her on the bed with her legs spread apart showing her opening. Po began to play with her entrance therefore making her purr in pleasure. "Mmmm...baby you sure know how I want it" moaned Tigress. "I learn from the best" grinned Po licking faster while inserting his index finger. Tigress gasped at this sensational orgasm she was having. "I'm cumming baby" said Tigress. "So... am...I kitten" goaned Po.

Tigress's juices began rapidly make its way out of her opening and onto Po's face. Po did nothing but lick it off. "Mmmm you taste good" said Po licking the cum off his fingers. "You feel good" said Tigress grabbing a hold of his member. "Oh I guess it's time for round 2" grunted Po as she continued to stroke his member. As each minute passes she strokes faster and faster causing Po to groan. "Oh yes baby...faster baby suck me dry" groaned Po. Tigress did as he asked and began to suck the tip of his member. Oooooooh yeah" said Po. Tigress began to fit the whole thing in her mouth while Po began to rapidly stroke his member making his juice come out faster. "It's cumming...AGHHHHH" yelled Po as his juice sprayed into Tigress's mouth.

The two lovers washed up and got into bed together. "Wow, that was fantastic" said Tigress snuggleing into Po's arms. ""I love you baby" said Po. "I love you too" replied Tigress kissing Po's forehead. With that said the two wsrriors rested from another sexual night.


	21. Song of Joy

The two warrior awaken from their nap realizing they need to prepare for their mission. They quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen to gaher food. "So we gotta do more running" whined Po putting a thick backpack with food and supplies stored inside. "We could walk half the way there. To tell you the truth I really don't feel like running" replied Tigress grabbing more supplies.

The masters made their way out the door and began to walk slow but with alert for they both felt a strange presents. "STOP" yelled Tigress getting into battle stance. It was Zang, who was carrying a message from Shifu. "Wait... wait I have a message from master Shifu" said Zang handing them the scroll. Zang quickly flu away.

Dear, Tigress and Po. I hope you found the cabin to your liking. Dei Wai is still at large so keep your eyes peeled. When you need back up let me know before your hurt. Hope you complete your mission and return to us safe. Sinceraly, Master Shifu.

"Aww isn't that sweet, he's worried about us" joked Po looking at Tigress who had confusion in her eyes. "Why would he say we need backup" said Tigress looking at the message with a confused and curious face.

"It doesn't matter. As long as the mission is completed and your protection is certain that Im ok with anything Shifu's doing" said Po putting the scroll on his backpack. Tigress smiled at that comment as she began to walk.

Po began to hum a love song not thinking Tigress would hear."Say I know that song. Shifu always use to play that song on his flute when he's meditating" said Tigress surprized Po knew that song. "Yeah my dad use to play that song on his hearp to help me go to sleep. He also tought me how to play it on guitar" replied Po reaching in his bag for the guitar.

Po began to play the song. The sound and rhythm of Po's guitar soothed her soul. With every strum her stress suddenly began to fade out of her thoughts, as loving, peaceful thought entered. To Po it was just playing the guitar ,but to Tigress it was like a god singing to her in a wonderful voice that only a person she truly wanted would have.

Tigress's eyes began to form tears at the fact that the music was played so beautifly by one who she loved very much. The scenery was just right for this moment. The sun had a perfect that complemented the trees by the shadows. Butterflys fluttering, birds singing, and the breeze and the heat mixed perfectly creating a warm weather that was also right for this moment. Po ceased playing to find tears falling down her face. "Tigress are you ok" asked Po putting his hand on her cheek. "Yes Im fine its just that song makes me emotional sometimes" replied Tigress getting closer to Po. Tigress began to approch Po's lips. Their lips met for a quick 10 seconds. "Thank you Po" said Tigress getting up. "For what" replied Po confused at her comment. "For the lovely song" said Tigress hugging Po. With that said the two masters began to walk side by side knowing this moment will never be forgoten.


	22. Stolen Necklace, The evil plan

The two warriors made great pace toward Die Wai's land. They've traveled through harsh and cold weathers, but that didn't stop them "In another quarter mile we can eat lunch" said Tigress beginning to walk. "Alright, I'm starving" replied Po walking along side Tigress.

A swarm of question began to pop into Tigress's mind. "Po may as you a question?" asked Tigress. "Sure fire away" answered Po. "That song you played. What made you play the song to me? asked Tigress looking at Po. Po began to stop in his tracks.

"There are a lot of reasons for me to play that song. The reason I played the song to you is because every time I hear of play that song I think of a beautiful, strong, and one-of-a-kind person. A person who is so determined in her passion that she won't let anybody tell she can't do the impossible. A person who is beautiful and at the same time independent. Tigress that person is you" explained Po holding her hands.

Tigress eyes began to form tears. She has never heard anybody tell her shes than just a kung fu master. For the first time she actually felt happy she met someone she can spend her whole life with. She gave Po a hug and a kiss on the lips. "I'm so happy I fell in love with a guy like you. Someone who can make me feel loved when nobody else can" said Tigress continuing to hug Po.

The moment was soon ruined when a mix of crocodile and wolf bandits leap out of the trees. "Take everything even the priceless necklace the tiger is wearing" yelled the leader in a demanding tone. Tigress began to hide the necklace in her bra. "If they so much as think about taking this necklace I'll kill them" thought Tigress. Po began to look at Tigress. "Remember when I told you my training with Shifu" whispered Po. "Yeah what about it" said Tigress confused about his statement. "Your about to see what he tought me" said Po in a evil tone. A wolf lounged toward Po throwing a full on punch to the face, but Po dodged it and went for a full powered punch in between the bandits eyes, decapitating him. Tigress looked with amazement at the stunt Po pulled. A crocodile leaped for Tigress with an awe, but she quickly reacted with fatal kick to the stomach and chest, killing him. The warriors fought for hours. Dead bodies and pools of blood were every where.

"Fuck this I'm not dieing like this" said a bandit. With that said the very few bandits retreated leaving a trail of blood behind them. Po and Tigress smiled at an easy victory. They began to look back, only to see that everything is still in place and not missing. Tigress began to dig in her bra to see in the necklace was still there. Only to find out that it was missing. "OH MY GOD THE TOOK THE NECKLACE" yelled Tigress in anger. Po's eyes began to widen at this tragic news. Po could feel his blood boiling with rage, for he knew by the clothes on the bandits had on a Dei Wai symbol on it. "I'm going to kill him" said Po in a deadly voice. The two warrior quickly followed the trail of blood the bandits in knowingly left. WITH DEI WAI He was a tall moose with sharp antlers. He's had on a tight shirt that showed a little muscle. He was sitting on his throne knowing the arrival of what left of his bandits. "Lord Wai we couldn't stop them they were to strong and there making their way here now I'm sorry my Lord" said the wolf leader bowing. He began to laugh at this news. "Leave me I have work to do" demanded Dei Wai. The wolf quickly left the room. Dei Wai turned his chair toward the window which had a great view of the city. "Excellent everything is going according to plan" said Dei Wai in a evil tone.


	23. The Master Plan

The two warrior bravely set off toward Dei Wai's kingdom. Po and Tigress had a strange feeling that he was planning something sinester plan. "I have an idea. If Zeng returns I'll send a message to Shifu and the five for backup" thought Po. They continued to run until the hit a two-way street. Tigress scanned the map to figure out which direction is needed.

Po soon heard flapping. He turned around to see Zeng struggeling to fly toward him. "Master Shifu sent me to see if you need any assistance" said Zeng trying to catch his breath. "Good, I thing Dei Wai might something when we arrive. So send this message. We need backup immedately! replied Po. With that said Zeng began to fly away. "I got something planned for Dei Wai" smugged Po rubbing his hands together.

Tigress made her way to Po showing Po the map. "Ok so we make a right about half a mile here. Then we run another mile there" said Tigress. "Ok lets g-" said Po quickly getting cut-off by a tranquilizer. "Po are you okay" consirned Tigress. Po quickly fell and was in a deep sleep. Tigress was soon hit by a tranq dart. BACK AT THE JADE PALACE. The masters were eating talking about how there day is going. Master Shifu was at the Pool of Sacred Tears until her heard wings flapping. "Master Shifu I have a message from Po requesting backup immedately" said Zeng. Shifu's widen at this news. "Dei Wai must have captured them" said Shifu in anger.

Shifu quickly made his way to the dining hall. "Po and Tigress are in trouble everybody grab what wver weapon you please and bring Po and Tigress some weapons" yelled Shifu. "Yes master" said the masters ruahing to the training hall. Crane grabbed bow and arrows, Viper grabbed shiruken stars, Monkey grabbed a staff with sharpends. Shifu grabbed the sheild of delfects. "This could be really use full, for this is the only thing that can delfect the sacred waesword of Juto" thought Shifu. Viper grabbed to Try-bo-yuo for Tigress, for Po was not good using it. Shifu grabbed Po's favorite weapon The Sword of Heroes. Shifu called for a cab. The warriors got entered the fab and he drive.

WITH TIGRESS AND PO. Tigress wakes up and finds herself chained in the air next to Po who was still asleep. "Po-Po wake up" Tigress whispered. Po then sudeenly awaken. "Where are we?" said Po curiously looking around. "Your in the place your grave will be" a familiar voice said.

The warriors looked and saw Dei Wai holding the warsword. "Let us go Dei Wai and we'll make sure your death is quick" yelled Tigress angrily. Dei Wai began to chuckle at her comment. "You really think that your going to kill me" said Dei Wai crossing his arms. He began to approch Tigress. "You're so beautiful" said Dei Waicrossning his finger along her face. She growles in anger. Po's began to boil. "Let her go Dei Wai it's me you want" said Po. "And why would I do that" said Dei Wai a bit annoyed. Po looked at Tigress and gave a quck wink. Tigress looked with confused ment but knew what he ment.

"Because not only will you be a legend for killing the dragon warrior. You'll also be unbeatable" said Po looking at the cealing. Dei Wai looked convinced. "Let her go minons" said Dei Wai. As the shackles were tooken off she quifkly ran to Po. "Baby im not leaving you" said Tigress tears forming in her eyes. "The furious five and master Ahifu should be outside waiting. When you hear me scream bust in" replied Po. "I love you" said Tigress kissing Po. "I love you too" replied Po sending a kiss back.


	24. Rescue, A Safe Trip Home

Tigress ran out the kingdom searching the five. "Where are they?" Tigress paniced. She got on both knees sobbing and crying uncontrolable. Then a small figure approches. She looks up and sees Shifu. "Come Tigress let's get Po" said Shifu smiling, the furious right behind him. Crane hands Tigress -boa-huo. Her blood began to boil with rage knowing Po is getting toutured. "We have to wait for the signal" said Tigress. "What signal?" said a curious Viper. They hear a very loud scream. "That one" replied Tigress. They rushed to the kingdom.

WITH PO. "Where are they" thought Po conserned. "Lets get this over with" said Dei Wai approching him with the warsword. They soon heard banging on the door. *BOOM& the door shoots wide open and the furious five started to attack. Crane quickly broke Po's chain, releasing him onto the ground.

Tigress ran to Po's side and hugged him. "I knew you wouldn't leave me" said Po kissing her lips. "Why wpuld I leave the thing I hold most dear to me" replied Tigress.

"Panda use this" yelled Shifu tossing the Shield of infinit and the Sword of Heroes. "Ahhh awesome" said Po holding both weapons. Po starts charging after Dei Wai, who was frozen with fear, for his plan was ruined. He quickly snaped back to reality noticing Po was coming right for him. He grabbed the warsword and swung and powerful bolt of lighting at Po, but Po quickly dodged and swung the sword letting off a deadly slice, cutting off table Dei Wai was hiding behind.

"STOP HIDING YOU COWARD" yelled Po swinging the sword once more. Dei Wai waited until the powerful sword slash went by breaking the giant window. "Lets face it panda we're evenly matched lets settel this like real kung fu masters" smirked the moose hiding a dagger behind his back. Po slowly approched Dei Wai. The two stared eachother down. Then Dei Wai began to charge, throwing a full force blow to the stomach, but Po countered by grabbing his arm, twisted it around making him flip then ended it with a full forced punch to the face. Dei Wai layed across the ground holding the dagger waiting for the right moment to strike. "I hope you have learned your lesson Dei Wai" said Po making his way toward the window, which was 7,000 feet above ground. Dei Wai began to laugh as he got up from the ground. "No I haven't, but I hope you will...IN HELL" yelled Dei Wai sprinting toward Po.

Po glanced back noticing his action and waited until he was a foot away from him. Po then punched Dei Wai in his stomach, took the dagger, logged it in Dei Wai's chest, picked him up and through him out the window. In a matter of minutes Dei Wai fell on the dagger in his chest, killing him.

Po then returns to the dougen to meet up with the five. "PO YOU BEAT HIM!" yelled Tigress and Shifu in excitement. "Nah, I killed him" replied Po. Masters began to laugh with the exception of Tigress and Shifu while Po gave them a stern look. "Oh wow...your serious" said Viper, who ceased laughing. "Yeah. Oh and I got the Sacred Warsword back master Shifu" said Po walking toward Shifu. Shifu looked at Po and felt a shot of joy in his heart.

As the warriors made there way outside Po and Tigress began to talk. "I can't thank you enough for what you did" said Tigress holding Po's hand. The masters just watched as they were eager to fing out whats going to happen next. "I know one way" replied Po in a seductive voice. Po and Tigress's lips met passionatly. The masters were speechless with the exception of Viper and Shifu. The cab made it's way around the courner. *BEEP BEEP*. "Tigress, Po are you coming?" yelled Shifu.

The two lovers ceased kissing and made their way to the cab knowing their going to a safe trip home.


End file.
